Red Riding Hood
by SeaDewDrops
Summary: "Why are you away from home so late this night, little boy?"
1. Away from Home

**A/N:**Happy Hearts Month my dearies! :) I decided against buying chocolates to send out virtually to everyone and wrote a short erotica instead! And it's specially written for YOU. Yep. You. The one who's reading this right now. ^_^ I originally planned to upload this on the 14th but sched's tight and I've got to prepare for numerous entrance examinations… both for College and work. So, here you go! An early Valentine's Day present and also, my small token of gratitude for those who have supported me and my fics. Thank you~

A ravage lone plot bunny had birthed itself from inside my head and plagued my dreams for two damned nights rendering me almost sleepless. I had to get the little monster out.

A darker version of 'Little Red Cap' by the Grimm Brothers, though this is completely loosely based and I must confess that I failed in writing this in the style I intended it to be. TT_TT mou… but it came out decent enough so I hope it pleases you even in the least. Enjoy!

**Warning/s:**Alternate Universe (I felt like I should include that here…), Shota-con, **Bestiality (I mean it),**Allen being too innocent for his own good and Kanda being too perverted because of it, A quote inspired with Vampire Knight, Unbeta-ed.

**Disclaimer:**I don't own anything, not even half the plot but I think I have the right to contend ownership with the … err… oh, you'll know.

* * *

><p><strong>Red Riding Hood<strong>

**I. **Once upon a time, there was a little boy who was loved by everyone who looked at him, but most of all by the _creature _hiding in the shadows, always at bay like a haunting fiend watching its prey. Though, through the dark and only the faint glow of the moon lighting its path every night, the creature could see the little boy from its hiding place at the dark forest. How could it not? The little boy always wore the all too big crimson cap. But even if he did not, the being would still see the boy, discern him from everyone else for his snow white hair and argent eyes.

_Beautiful._

One evening, the little boy's father said to him, "Come, Allen. Take this basket with chunks of meat and go straight to the heart of the forest. Tis the last moon of the year and our _Guardian _is in need of food. Take this and _feed _it. Do not worry for you'll encounter no harm on your way, just make sure to sing the song I thought you. And when you're there, do not forget to say 'I'm here and I offer myself to you.' Stay there and spend the night. You will be alright."

Being the good son he was, Allen did not ask the reason for his father's words or why it was him in the first place. After all, it was because of their protector that none dared trespass and did injury to their village for as long as his young self could remember. He nodded, "Yes, father." And grasped the basket as his father placed his red hood over his head with shaking hands.

From the line of trees, veiled in the murky gloom, the creature watched with gleaming obsidian eyes as the little boy he craved the most made his way right to where it was. Its many sharp fangs lengthened and its dark blue, almost black furs stand on end in morbid anticipation. The man had kept his words. The villagers had kept their oath.

But it was still too early. It'd mark the boy first so that no other creature would dare set paws on its property and until the time that when the boy is ripe, that is where it shall claim him, _devour _him thoroughly. For now, a little taste is enough. It only need to sate its hunger.

Allen will be _his_. Soon.

The heart of the forest was a good league away from their village and it was nighttime, the sun had set early and the moon was in its fullest, giving the wooded area a frightening feel as if the shadows were moving and otherworldly creatures roamed its expanse but Allen was not the least bit afraid. Not even when the villagers had looked at him with eyes full of pity and his friends', with dread. His father told him that he will be alright, and his father never lied. In his mind, he kept the thought that their Guardian is hungry, it must be fed or else he fears that it will get mad and their village won't be protected anymore. Everyone he loves would be put in danger and he did not want that. So, he walked and hummed the tune his father had thought him ever since. He ignored the cold breeze and waved goodbye to his dear father, his friends and to the good people living in their village before disappearing in the woods.

Mana collapsed to his knees as he cried and cried for losing his beloved son. The villagers pitied him more and helped him inside his cottage. They couldn't do anything. It was the little boy the _monster _asked for in exchange of sparing their lives as long as their village stands. It was the only way the dreadful massacre could end. And end it did _so far_ so it was only fair to keep their end of the deal lest they want to receive the creature's wrath.

**II.** Unknown to the little boy, the Guardian he was about to meet and give the chunks of meat to is already near him, just a few feet away, silently following him while he sang. It did not settle well with the being that his little Allen be made walk into a place the child had never wandered off before without one of those pitiful mortals accompanying him. There were other creatures more savage than him roaming the dark lands and even though the part nearest the village to the heart of the woods and the bit of earth surrounding it was his territory, there were still those vile beasts foolish enough to enter it and hunt within his lands. A low, guttural growl escaped his throat at the thought of someone else setting their malicious eyes upon what is his.

Never.

So he followed the little boy, many times along the way, the boy would stop to catch his breath before continuing on the moonlit path. How he wanted to aid the child but that would only spoil his _dinner._ So he followed and watched.

Allen got in deeper and deeper into the woods. Darker and darker it was getting but he still felt no anxiety. He was never afraid of the dark in the first place. Mana had taught him not to. His father had once said to him that he has nothing to fear when he's inside the forest be it day or night. Their guardian will always be there to protect _him._

After much walking and wandering through the dimly lighted forest path, Allen had finally arrived. By the center of the woods stood the three largest, most ancient oak trees living within the area with nut-trees just below. The creature halted with its tracks too as he watched the little boy intently. He saw small Allen, _his_ sweet little Allen lower his large red hood and kneel to the leaves covered ground. A particularly cold and strong breeze had the boy cover his face to prevent the earthly dirt and dust from entering his eyes and the wind brought with it the enticing aroma of fresh, raw meat from the basket Allen brought mixed with the boy's sweet _sweet _scent. It made the creature's mouth water. Silently, carefully, he made his way just behind Allen's little kneeling form until his long muzzle was a mere half quarter from the boy's white locks. His mouth watered some more when the strong scent of honey and liquorice and _fresh flesh_ struck him with much force. The creature gulped and clamped his jaws tight as he stared with gleaming hungry eyes to his beloved prey.

"I'm here and I offer myself to you, dear Guardian." Allen calmly said and he was startled by a deep, gruff scoff from behind him so he turned and was surprised to see a very large wolf the color of the darkest blue, its head hovering over his own head and its piercing dark eyes staring heatedly at him. Allen could only gape and stare, unsure of how to react whilst the large wolf remained still, dark amusement stained with confusion swirling within his black-blue depths.

Being in such close proximity with the boy and having the child, the only person he had ever felt the greatest desire for look at him with such innocent eyes without an ounce of trepidation… Such an endearing expression young Allen wore it almost unarmed him. Strip him from his effervescent _want _and _need. _

_Too beautiful._

"_Good evening little boy."_

**III.** "Thank you, kindly wolf." Allen greeted back politely when he finally found his voice. The creature tilted its large head ever so slightly to the side as his confusion grew. Isn't Allen afraid of him? Did his monstrous form not frighten the boy in any way? How could he speak so calmly in the face of a creature such as him? Did Allen not know what it meant to _'offer himself to him'_?

"_Why are you away from home so late this night, little boy?"_

"I've to bring food to our _Guardian._" Came Allen's simple reply.

'_Our _Guardian'? _How amusing_. Did those delusional humans thought of him as their protector after their bargain? Nonsense. He was anything but. His nature was to hunt, to kill in cold blood. If he be protecting someone, it is only this child and his coward father. It was after all, their truce but after years of observing the child grow, seeing the bright smiles and the happiness radiating from the young one while being with his kin, he decided against feeding from the villagers. It was a rather, perplexing act once he thought of it. How… _humane _the strange feeling he got was. Just from watching the boy, his hunger for human flesh was kept at bay, contenting himself from the pure wild animals playing within his grounds. And with the constant ache of his stomach caused by starvation lessening, another pain made itself known within his chest. Growing and growing the more he watches the boy _from afar. _Oh, how long had he waited just to gain audience with the little creature. Now that the child is here, in front of him, obliviously offering himself to him, the hallow ache within his chest spiked into new heights.

It isn't time still…

"_What have you got in your basket?"_

But he really wants to…

"Chunks of fresh meat. Yesterday was hunting day, so poor hungry Guardian is to have something good." As the child said this, the large wolf carefully moved forward, its dark gaze never leaving Allen's silver ones.

_Something good indeed._

Likewise, Allen was in trance. Never had he seen such a beautiful wolf before, and so big! Not only that, Sir Wolf could also speak in human tongue. He wasn't the least bit fazed as the creature approached him until it was completely looming over him. It lowered its head till its black nose touched a soft pale cheek. It felt cold and dry but still smooth and Allen giggled. The sound tinkling in the air and making the large beast's chest burst with warmth. Allen reached up with little hands and touched the animal's furry face, gently rubbing its muzzle. He felt more than he heard the rumbling purr the large wolf made from deep within its broad chest when he had subconsciously pressed his little, cold body to the warm expanse of the creature's own. The boy shivered in contented glee and so did the beast.

He looked at the child again with eyes filled with fondness and enchantment but being who he was, it was short lived for when the cold night air blew a little too strong once more and Allen huddled closer to him, shivering some while nuzzling his furry chest, the ever so yearning _desire _came back forcefully, having been put on hold by little Allen's charming naïveté. He remembered what he was supposed to do.

Another much deeper growl erupted from him and Allen looked up, his doe like eyes reflecting nothing but wonder and tranquility. The creature opened its mouth just a little bit, not enough for Allen to see the rows of sharp, jagged teeth and breathed warm air right to Allen's face. The child's plump lips parted and in he breathed, tasting an odd mix of mint and fresh water in his palette. The large wolf watched in impassioned fascination every small movement, every shift of white locks reflecting silver from the moon's light.

_Truly gorgeous…_

**IV. **The creature saw a flash of something within the child's eyes much like when a person is suddenly visited by an epiphany before the little mouth moved and Allen spoke,

"Sir Wolf, what big ears you have."

To this, whether the creature was startled or not little Allen wouldn't have known for the beast remained inane, staring intently to the infantile face before replying with a deeper undertone of barely hidden malicious intent,

"_The better to hear your voice, little child."_

"But Sir Wolf," Allen tried a second time, whatever wonders working inside the boy's mind had yet to be sated. "What big eyes you have…"

"_The better to watch you with, my dear." _Came the quiet answer of the creature, obsidian eyes momentarily blinking and he could see that there is still something the child wanted to know about his being so he waited a moment and sure enough, there came Allen's voice again,

"But, Sir Wolf, what large… hands you have."

The creature appeared to smile and raised his paw in front of Allen, showing off his wide soft pads. The child had to resist the sudden urge to poke at it.

"_The better to feel you with." _He told the boy before setting his foot down again.

And it was only then that Allen finally noticed the slightly gleaming rows of big razor sharp teeth hiding just beneath the large wolf's thin lips, behind the mouth he was caressing with his bare little hands earlier…

"But Sir Wolf… What… big mouth you have…" Allen trailed off, expression unreadable as he stared to the creature's orifice.

The beast watched the unsuspecting boy with his _hunger _rising, choosing his words carefully before finally speaking,

"_The better to eat my meals with."_

With that, the creature leaned in and for the first time ever since they met, Allen blinked in surprise and tried to retreat back, attempting to put distance between their faces only to be ushered closer, his small form being encroached by the animal's larger body. Its strong forelegs entrapping the boy. The creature made sure to be as gentle as possible for as much of a monster he is, he still cannot bare to even imagine the boy crying havoc right now. Not after Allen did not show any sign of apprehension towards him up until this moment. His worry was soon replaced by amusement when he saw the little boy's pale face turn into a lovely shade of pink.

"S-Sir Wolf? May I, nnn… M-may ask you one m-more-thing?" Allen struggled to ask out in a soft voice as he tried to stop the nuzzling of a now very warm, big black nose and rough, whiskered mouth to the crook of his neck. He gasped at the feeling it brought, something from inside him _pleasantly _stirring and he wasn't the only one experiencing such highs. Hearing the sounds the young boy was making made the creature want to hear it _more_, so he moved his muzzle till it was on Allen's ear. This resulted to another wonderful gasp followed by a shiver.

_Lovely…_

"_What is it, dear child?" _he asked, still searching for other sensitive spots. His quest found him to the small patch of skin just below Allen's ear and when he pressed his nose gently to it, Allen practically _moaned. _

The sound did wonders to his own body and he could feel something deeper and darker and oh so much delightfulpooling down his gut. How evil. This child, without even trying could already rouse him in such a state.

_Dangerous._

"nnAh! P-Please stop… I—ah… A-re you the… Sir Wolf, are you our Guardian?" Allen finally got out, the last part he spoke in all seriousness as he successfully grasped the creature's face and made it look straight at him. They stared at each other for a moment before the beast answered in a low voice,

"_I am your Guardian…" _it trailed off as it continued what it was doing, inwardly pleased by the boy's persistence. Carefully, he opened his mouth a tiny fraction again, having closed it when Allen was effectively caged within his form and bit the end of the red string connecting the two ends of Allen's hood. He pulled it till it was loose and the wide red hooded cloak fell from the boy's shoulders revealing a white wool shirt. Allen whimpered and shivered by the sudden assault of the chilling breeze to the exposed skin of his neck but it didn't stop there. He could also feel the cold air caressing the small of his back and his sides as the wolf then pulled the ends of his shirt up, wanting to remove it too.

"Nn-no! wh-what are you d-doing?" Allen protested but it came off as a little weaker than he intended it to be when he felt the warm air that was the creature's breath on his stomach, raising goosebumps on his skin.

"_Resist not, little child. I will do you no harm. I am simply receiving what you had offered me earlier."_

"wh-wha?" Allen couldn't finish the question as the dawn of realization came to him. He had offered himself to the Guardian, had he not? But, what did it mean anyway? To offer oneself in such a manner? He was feeling quite lost in reasoning. Wasn't the meat what their Guardian wanted? "B-but, aren't you starving? I b—brought your f-food, aren't you going to eat it?" the child tried again, confused as to where everything was going.

When the piece of cloth was finally off revealing more expanse of creamy white skin, those pale round shoulders, delicate looking arms and chest heaving up and down enticingly, the creature cut short his ministrations and opted to stare down to Allen's silver pools, taking in the boy's bewildered expression and slightly shivering form. He moved, adjusting his paws and stretching more of his forelegs till his chest was gently pressed against the human's to share his warmth and his own face a mere finger's length away from Allen's. The boy stopped shuddering in an instant and relaxed within the creature's ensnaring form.

"_Yes. I am hungry, young one but I cannot eat my food yet… It is not time…"_

And it was that very moment Allen felt something he wasn't expecting. The large wolf's hot, slick tongue made contact with his cheek for the briefest of time before it was gone. His hands shot up to touch the now wet patch of skin. He was about to ask another query but the creature spoke once more, muting him.

"_But I'm most curious for a little taste."_

**V.** And for the first time ever since they met, Allen felt dread. His silver eyes reflected his fear whilst his heart echoed it to both of them, beating harder… _faster._

Was he going to be meal of this creature? Their Guardian? But Mana said he was going to be alright. His father even told him to spend the night in the place and feed th-… Oh. _Feed. _

Tiny, crystalline tears begun forming on the corners of his eyes as the thought of his father actually leading him straight to his own death floated within his innocent mind. How cruel…

"_Shush, little boy… Do not cry. It is not my intention to harm you…" _The creature cooed, almost in a whisper as he licked the tears away and Allen gulped down the sob trying to escape from his throat. With glazed eyes, the boy shyly stared to the large animal's face and the softness he saw in the wolf's dark dark blue eyes made him release a tiny breath he held earlier.

"Y-you won't e-eat me?" Allen asked in a shaky voice, unable to restrain a small hiccup. The creature's eyes seemed to smile back at him before it spoke, _"Nigh. At least not in the way your clever mind suspects."_

Once again, Allen was perplexed by the big wolf's words but as he stared and stared to those dark orbs, he seemed to feel _something, _an intangible force pulling him in, drowning him in a deep abyss. A moment passed between them before Allen's small hands reached for the beast's face once again. It closed its eyes as Allen took his time in touching its fur. Each passing second had the creature enjoying the little attention and Allen growing more and more at ease, his small hands becoming bolder with their quest bit by bit. One particular touch to the soft spot just above the huge wolf's jugular had the creature releasing a delightful purr the loudest he had yet create and Allen was fascinated. His soft lips curving the smallest bit upwards that kept growing and growing till it was a full smile. The beast moved, pressing his muzzle to the boy's cheek before allowing his tongue to once again, lap at it. This time though, Allen did not shy away nor showed any kind of resistance, so he continued, licking the spot again before moving down to the boy's neck. He inhaled the sweet scent and it reminded him a second time of his goal for the night. His mouth parted just enough to move his hot tongue out and lick languidly at the soft creamy skin. Allen shuddered at the odd sensation letting out a small whimper. His palms coming to halt at the rough corners of the creature's slightly open mouth. He could feel its hot breathe thoroughly enveloping him as well as the slight wetness on both his palms due to the small amount of the creature's saliva leaking out. The big wolf licked again, this time at the other side of his neck and down to his still forming collar bone. A shot of something he could not name ran through Allen's spine and he squirmed in discomfort. This was all new and though his fear of being eaten alive had now vanished from his thoughts, a new kind of uneasiness started to bubble up in his person and he now not how to handle it.

The exploring hot appendage trailed lower… leaving a slick amount of wetness in its wake till it reached one pink nub, already pert from the cold and all the unknown sensations the boy was feeling. The creature's large triangular ears quivered and perked at the long, high pitched moan Allen released when he pressed his hot tongue and moved it against his nipple. A low growl erupted from the creature's throat and he pressed a little harder, moving his tongue faster.

"Ah! S-sir W-wol—Nnnn~" Allen whimpered and squirmed some more, panting softly as his cheeks coloured. Ah. How enticing. The young boy was really innocent. He moved his tongue again to lap at the other pert nub and gave it equal attention as the first, making the poor boy tremble all the more and his little fingers to dig at the creature's flesh.

The beast could only imagine how Allen's tiny toes are curling from inside the confines of his bootlings from the stimulation, and they were only just barely starting. Adrenaline rushed through the creature's veins fueled by the sweet scent of the boy _so close _to him, the beautiful little sounds the other makes from just the simple touches and his _taste. _Like actual cream or sweetly seasoned meat.

_Luscious._

"_Little child…" _he spoke again, still lazily lapping at the boy's stomach before dipping the end of his papery tongue down Allen's navel. It made the boy jolt and bite his bottom lip, subconsciously suppressing the sounds he wasn't even aware he could produce. But still, it was a futile attempt for the _pleasured _groan still came out, his lithe arms encircling and embracing the creature's head tightly as he buried his face on its furry forehead. The large wolf's eyelids fell into half mast as his obsidian spheres clouded with covetous _desire._

'_Tis not yet time…' _he kept on reminding himself as his own heavy breath deepened and his muscles started to tense. "Ahh… mmm… S-sto-p, pl-lease… hnn…" Allen's sweet voice invaded his senses yet again. The beast swallowed thickly. Anymore of this and he wasn't so sure he could restrain himself any longer. His kind wasn't made for patience anyway and his control was slipping off.

He retreated his tongue for a moment before releasing it again from his mouth, wetting it once as he curled the appendage to the small plot of skin just below the boy's navel, eliciting a startled gasp from Allen. The creature looked up and a groan escaped him when he saw Allen's face contorted into the most charming of ways. His thin, white brows knitted together, eyes tightly shut and plump, reddish lips from all the biting earlier opened, forming a small, dark tunnel. His pale face flushed crimson, hair a mess of white framing his round face from meshing his locks to his own fur and soft, little gasps and pants and moans kept on pouring out his mouth.

"_Allen…" _He spoke lowly to capture the child's attention. When silver orbs varnished with confusion and pleasure and unknown want re-appeared to look at him, he held them in place as his warm, slick tongue dipped deeper down inside Allen's cotton trousers and lapped at the barely prepubescent, half aroused member of the boy. Allen jolted instantly, automatically bucking his hips backward to shy away from the invading organ only to be pressed forward by the creature's large paws.

"Mn-Ah! Ngh! N-n-no~ hah… Nnn!" The poor boy cried out, throwing his head back and clutching the creature's fur hard. His knees were trembling and his toes curling in pleasure he had never known before. The beast's eyes darken more as he kept on running his wicked tongue up and down over and over again to the stiffing piece of flesh in a slow motion, pushing the boy's hips towards him some more. Allen moaned out low and long making his furs stand on end and a shiver ran his spine down to his tail. He could feel the child quivering harder and harder each passing moment and it took all of his willpower to stop what he was doing, briefly extracting off his tongue now soiled with a small amount of sweet pre-cum from the confines of the boy's cloth. His little Allen truly is pure, though it was nothing he did not expect as the child is still very young and he would've killed all those damned villagers long ago if his precious Allen was _touched _by someone who wasn't him.

With the ministrations halted, Allen visibly relaxed, feeling a whole lot weaker and jittery. He slumped his body to the likewise, heavily panting large wolf and groaned. He could not honestly make any sense of what was happening or what had just transpired. The creature had touched him, though with his tongue it was still meant to _feel, _to a part of his body he himself had never touched in such a way before. He didn't know exactly what to feel. It was a mix, a chaos within the muddy pool that was his brain at the moment but of three things he was sure.

It felt… good. Absolutely blissful.

It frightened him for he did not know what it was.

He wanted _more._

Recovering his own breathing and what little composure is left to him, the creature nudged Allen's neck with his soft nose gently. _"Allen, lie down…" _he ordered. The boy was in too much a daze to properly process the words that were spoken to him but he was still vaguely aware, noting that the creature had said his name, twice. The beast aided the boy till Allen was lying his back on the soft, velvet fabric that was his red riding hood further cushioned by the earth's ground covered with many leaves. Allen gulped and panted softly, unsure of what is to happen next but at the same time, feeling quite _eager _to experience the feeling once again.

The creature pulled his head back just a bit, enough to look at his handy work. He felt his heart caught within his throat as he stared at the beautiful child below him. Allen's creamy white skin and even whiter hair contrasting beautifully with the vermillion fabric he lies on. His bare, lithe arms lying weakly just above either side of his head, white hair a mess like halo. Pink nipples pert and hard. A slick trail of clear fluid marring the pale skin. A look of daze combined by the hazy cloud of want reflected in Allen's half lidded silver eyes. A lovely shade of carnation pink tinting his cheeks down to that thin neck and his mouth, that tempting looking mouth parted enticingly as he breathe in and out.

The creature's sharp claws lengthened and dug into the soft earth as another low, feral growl reverberated through his chest. The sight was too much yet too less at the same time.

Allen refocused his liquid mercurial eyes back at him and he stared back, feeling his own desire rising into heights as his muscles tensed yet again. Carefully and without tearing his gleaming eyes away from Allen's, he lowered himself, placing both his forelegs to either side of the boy protectively. His hind legs lowering till he was completely lying with his stomach down. The musky scent of spice and clover mixed with the strong perfume of the woods seemed to excrete from his very being making both of them feel all the hotter. He slowly lowered his head once more at the same time Allen's eyelids closed. His soft nose made contact to the softer part of the child's stomach and he felt it flex in response.

From there, he licked a languid trail down ever so slowly, making Allen whimper and shiver in anticipation. The hot organ dipped in the navel, down the small, sensitive patch of skin but instead of dipping down inside the trousers like earlier, the tongue continued past the waistband and down the cloth, wetting it with saliva. The action made Allen's eyes open in surprise but it immediately closed and his face contort into that of pleasure once again when the large wolf's searing tongue caressed and lap and _curl _at his member through the cotton fabric.

"Hngh-Ah! Mmm… Ah, hah… ahnn… Ah! Hah, ah~" Allen could only writhe in pleasure despite himself as the creature defiled his body with its mouth. All forms of coherent thought had long flew out from him and all he could think of was that everything felt extremely good.

The beast watched. As he swirled his tongue flat against the child's member through the fabric, he watched Allen's face, his every expression of pure bliss and pleasure, feeling himself heating up. If he thought that the child was beautiful before, now the word did not do the lovely creature justice. He moved his tongue faster, pressing at the boy's sack, fondling it through the now wet and loose piece of cloth and Allen screamed more. "Ah's" and "Oh's" with the occasional moans and hardly formed 'Sir Wolf's' coming out unrestrained from his sweet mouth.

Allen's back begun arching up from the velvet he lies upon and his hands fist the cloth in an attempt to keep hold of his sanity. It all felt too overwhelming and the weak tugging from down his gut earlier now became a pulling force, threatening to snap any minute. "Nn-p-plea-AH! Hnn~ plea-se S-sir Wolf, Uhn~ Hah, ah… hah~" Allen pleaded out in a tone so wanton the creature almost came undone. Almost.

He was about to ask what gave him the pleasure of hearing such sweet words from the lovely child when another thought came into mind. Smirking internally, he decided that it'll be a good chance to at least teach something to his little Allen, _"Yuu, call me Yuu, Allen…" _

Panting for a much needed breath, taking in as much air he could into his still small lungs so he could speak, Allen let go of the velvet fabric tightly clutched within his hands in order to reach down, blindly reaching out to whatever part of the large wolf he could hold. His quivering palms found him none so he opted to reach on either side of him, fighting through his numbing mind until he held both the lean forelegs of the creature resting tensely by his sides.

He opened his eyes and looked as best as he could to the almost black orbs, small drops of tears forming in the corners of it once more not from fear but from extreme want he wasn't able to process out but…

"Yu-ngh! Y-Yuu~ p-please.. hah, Ah… M-more… mooore~"Because he was innocent and young, Allen know nothing of how wrong everything was or how disgusted he should've been or that he should be angry at his dear father for baiting him to such a monster. And because he was innocent and young, Allen knew not how lewd he just acted or what was the meaning of the word in the first place.

He just wanted the feeling to last and somehow, the gentle-feral way of the creature pleasuring him only added to his heat. He needed more… more of the feeling. He needed that tight pulling string to finally snap but he did not know how. Surely, Sir Wolf… Yuu, knew how to, being the one who made him feel the almost blinding pleasure in the first place.

The words and the manner in which it was said by the little creature he adored the most for so long made the beast, the unnaturally huge wolf Yuu shiver and _harden _even more. How could this young human child do this to him?

As soon as the words escaped the boy's lips, Yuu moved again, retreating his tongue and quickly stripping the boy from his wet and stained trousers, removing the bootlings in the process by biting its ends. With the boy completely naked, he now had free admission to rake the juvenile, absolutely decadent body with his greedy eyes to his heart's content, and gaze he did. From Allen's lovely pleading face, a clear line of drool staining a corner of bit-swollen lips down to a soft chin, his eyes travelling down the boy's heaving chest where erect pink nipples stood, begging for attention, further south where an equally erect and swollen small cock much like a _bean _–to this he could not help but smile and snigger, drawing a confused stare from a dazed Allen—is to shaking creamy thighs and down pleasure curled toes only to repeat the process all the way back up.

What a sight to behold, like a pure white little lamb, splayed only for him.

Only this little lamb is actually wanting…

_To be eaten._

_To be devoured._

Not yet.

With his mighty will Yuu forced his jaws to clamp shut, closing his eyes tightly as he gulped thickly, trying to push his raging lust down.

Not yet.

"Y-Yuu…"

Not yet.

"P-please… I—_please…_"

Not yet. You'll break him. Not yet…

Taking in a deep ragged breath, he braved to open his eyes and look at the poor writhing boy underneath him. Cloudy silver eyes long glazed with salty tears welled up all too much to hold, the drop finally fell. A pitiful sobbed escaped his quivering plump lips, followed by another. Yuu swiftly leaned his head down, capturing the crystalline drops with his tongue and nuzzled a now sticky cheek.

"_Hush… " _He cooed, _"I know Allen, I know…" _his voice came out gentle and kind making poor Allen calm down a little and relax his frayed nerves. The child slid a little bit down so he could feel the large animal's warmth some more and Yuu let him.

They both stared into each other's eyes for what could possibly be the twentieth time that night, the beast silently assuring the quietly hurting little one. When their breathes were in sync and Allen was no longer quivering all too much, Yuu pressed his mouth and nose tenderly to the top of the boy's head in what could only be a tender kiss. Allen's tight hold to his forelegs loosened. Next he pressed his muzzle to the boy's cheek before giving the corner of Allen's lips a brief lick.

A chaste kiss.

He groaned lowly, feeling the boy's small hands caress the sides of his face. With eyes closed, he ducked his head further, ghosting warm breath in his wake and raising goosebumps and shivers to little Allen's bare body. He relished in the sweet scent, the addicting smell of his most precious one.

Yuu moved and did not stop until he was right in front of the boy's stiff member. Its head leaking with pre-cum and despite the cold air slipping between the miniscule gaps of his fur and Allen's skin, the heat radiating from the genital did not falter even a tiny bit. In fact, he could tell that it was _growing _warmer with his sudden closeness. Or maybe it was just only his breathe.

He glanced up, actually glad to see a composed Allen patiently waiting for him to continue. To do what he pleases with him, though there was still eagerness reflected in those lovely silver orbs. Without further ado, he leaned and pressed his searing tongue flat against Allen's hot member. It really is _throbbing. _The wide expanse of his wet sandy tongue easily covered the genitalia, its end even reaching down and wrapping against the boy's tightening sack. Generous amount of saliva trickled down from his mouth, viscous drops rolling down both in slow and fast phase, down, down past the little, very sensitive small patch of skin just below the balls and above the puckered hole till it reached the latter and fell to the crimson velvet.

Allen cried out loud with the sudden force of pleasure. His hips bucked up only to be pressed back down by the eager organ gorging his member. His hands clawed at the fabric beneath him, crumpling it almost beyond repair as his head thrashed to side, and then to the other, his spine arching up like a bow being bent. This was too much, _extreme_ and he felt like he'd lose his mind.

"YUU! n-AH!" Allen called out, pleasing the creature to the core. Hearing that beautiful voice cry out his name in sinful bliss made him ground down his own, much _much _larger, aching arousal to the leaves covered soil. The friction creating wonderful sensations course through him as he moved his tongue, up and down, up and down in short, thrusting movements never leaving Allen's cock. The child moaned out loud, a string of his name in various pitches and catches in tone following. He ground his own member further, harder as his eyes took all of Allen's delicious expressions. His large ears in full attention to the delightful sounds coming out the boy as he grinded his tongue to Allen's small cock, adding fast sideway movements and languid light strokes only to thrust it suddenly again, leaving Allen whimpering and thrashing wantonly. An impressive amount of spit and pre-cum messily staining the boy's neither regions as well as the creature's mouth.

"Ah! Ah... ah… hah.. Ngh! Y-Yuu~ I-I c-can't! YUUUU~" Feeling the pleasure overwhelm as the pulling force finally reach its breaking point, Allen came undone, hard and fast and Yuu took it all, catching the sweet semen with his tongue before swallowing everything. Lapping vigorously at whatever was left from the boy's first ever release. Satisfaction swelled within the creature's chest even if he wasn't able to cum himself. Driving his Allen to the edge of release and tasting the boy's virginal essence was more than enough to satiate his ever growing hunger to the little child. For now, it was enough. After all, Allen is still young.

"Nnn… Y-yuu…" came Allen's shaky voice. The large wolf looked up, fully satisfied and feeling warm. He purred and moved, blanketing the boy with his form as he supported his weight with his hind joints. He felt Allen's body relax some more and saw contentment reflected with that lovely face.

"_Yes, little one?" _he asked, licking away the few droplets of sweat from the boy's face and neck.

"W-was that what you mean by… by… e-eat me…?" Allen blushed, voice coming low and soft. The creature purred some more. Allen is being too charming and even after what they had done, he could still freely say that the young boy was just as pure as before.

"_Mmm… taste you, yes but there is more to actually ''eating'' you than this…"_

"Eh? W-What else then?" Allen perked up, confounded by his answer. Yuu let out an actual laugh escape him at the endearing look the boy harbored before answering just as mirthfully,

"_In time my Allen, in due time…" _Allen's blush darkened another three hues of red for reasons he could not name but as the large beautiful wolf, Yuu curled snuggly around him, bringing the crimson velvet that was his hood to wrap around his form for added warmth, he could care less as tiredness finally took its toll with his young body from the exertion. He curled back to the creature, facing him and smiling warmly before letting his lids droop over his silver orbs and succumbing to slumbers lull. The large bluish wolf sighed in pure contentment, pressing himself further to the little form of his beloved Allen as he closed his eyes too. Officially beginning his count till the day that Allen will be fully his and his alone.

**-o-**

_Let none ever lay their filthy hands on you for you are mine and only mine._

_Until the day we finally become one,_

_Bask with the sweet dreams I'll be showing you every night,_

_Allen…_

**-o-**

**Fin.**

* * *

><p><strong>AN:***freaking out*whathaveIwritten, ohmygawd whathaveIwritten!*freaking out*

Ah… that was my very first attempt for a lemon and I know that it is lacking a great deal even for a non-penetration kind of scene. I aim to improve though so I humbly seek your help for the betterment of my writing skills. Thank you~

**And**special mention to:

**_Ms. Mumpsimus_**for making me bounce up and down in my seat in happiness for the simple fact that you remembered me… Yay! I truly am happy to be acknowledged in such a way by a great writer (yes you are :) I love your DGM stories the most so please keep on going! Maligayang araw ng mga puso din sa yo'! *kiss* (lands on your cheek xD)

**_Natsuki_**be-lated Happy Birthday my dear! I love you so damn much and you know it! :'*

* * *

><p>::edit:519/14::


	2. VI

**A/N: **THIS BABY was supposed to be a one-shot, COMPLETED long ago, three days before the celebration of Valentine's Day in the year 2012 BUT due to insistent public demand… _and I've been toying with the raw idea of a second and UTTERLY FINAL part of this particular story for a very long time honestly_, I've decided to write down the sequel to my Red Riding Hood fic, Yullen style.

Only this one here practically oozes **PWP. **And I must confess, I can't seem to write this pornish piece the same way I did the first chapter… the writing style is very different this time... Gomen… Chalk it up to lack of practice please *cries* If you can overlook it then I hope you'll find this as a nice read while passing time.

As a token of my gratitude to the people who kept on surprising me by hitting the FAVORITE button, leaving a COMMENT, and FOLLOWING this even though it's labeled complete EVEN AT PRESENT TIME, you are all so precious to me. Thank you for giving me your encouragement and appreciation. This chapter is DEDICATED TO ALL OF YOU. It's my first time writing something this heavily induced with… salaciousness (?) **Constructive criticism** to any part of this chapter are welcomed with open arms, just please, don't burn me down with lashing flames, my poor heart won't be able to take it… or something. Sorry for this ultra long A/N.

**WARNING/S:** **A**lternate **U**niverse**/ OOC**ness because I like it when Kanda's sort of sweet and loving and needy of Allen and vice versa so hush. **/I could NOT** for the life of me, bring myself to write about a seven feet tall BEAST all big and broad and feral to have **actual sex** with a poor human body, nor do I know how to sensuously describe two dogs mating so NOPE, not happening below… sorry. /BUT there's **KNOTTING**… yep**. /Dangerous amount of goddamn FLUFF ahead**. **/ P**orn**W**ithout**P**lot** twice now ye have been warned./ Un-beta-ed** but I tried editing this to the utmost of my limited English-speaking skills to ensure it is readable~ **/**Use of an EDITED **wedding vow** somewhere down there~ **/ATTEMPT at PORN**, I'm sorry… I'm still… I can't. ugh.

**DISCLAIMER: **I don't own any of the fictional characters mentioned below.

* * *

><p><strong>Red Riding Hood<strong>

**VI**

There floats the full moon, up above the clear night sky looming, bright, big and frightening. The moon does not try to shy away from human eyes tonight, he thinks, as he saw not a single darkened cloud hovering near. In fact, there was nothing else up there—not even a single twinkling star, just the impossibly large heavenly body in all its nakedness.

Curiously though, its supposedly lustrous light does not illuminate anything on the land where he stands. It was as if he is gazing up through an immense looking-glass, or a portrait perhaps. He thinks that maybe, the moon and the night sky above aren't really what they seem to be because when he looked around him he sees nothing but black space.

But he feels something, _someone _out there. He can feel it with how the fine hairs from the back of his neck stand on end. He is not alone. Through the darkness-his every move, every miniscule shift, everything he does is being watched.

_With large eyes the better to see him with…_

Silence-the kind which allows him to hear nothing but his own breathing in and out, in and out, while his chest continuously rose and fell in perfect synchronicity. The almost stifling void in which he find himself currently confined renders him vulnerable to the thing that hides _prowling _in the shadows, its very own life muted as if it's trying to listen to the sound of his pounding heart hidden within layers of skin and flesh, further confined within a cage of bones. It's listening, he is certain.

_With big ears the better to hear him with…_

Then there's the cold. A chill that encompasses his whole being disabling not his movements but his very will to move, to turn around and run away. Paralyzing him from escaping the abyss where he is plunged. He realizes with a rapidly rising agitation that with how powerless he is at the moment in all his mortal glory defenselessly exposed with just his flesh and skin as his protection, he can easily fall prey to whatever it is _lurking_ behind the darkness. He knows it is waiting, patiently, intently… readying itself to strike and grab him.

_With large hands the better to feel him with…_

A particularly strong beat and a blink of hazy eyes-agitation evolved into fear as realization finally struck. Unlike the former, the fear is unhurried yet steadily climbing up from the tips of his fingertips and toes, crawling excruciatingly slow from his scalp down, down to his core as if heeding the call of his pounding heart. He could feel his breathing becoming shallow, rising in speed. The chilling sensation he's immersed became even more gelid, freezing his thoughts and numbing his reason. The trembling of his limbs no longer associated with just the cold surrounding him.

Through his mounting terror it seems that he only became more hypersensitive. His awareness incredibly heightened as was his imagination, his mind racing as he thinksthat in a matter of moment not long from this very second, the _unknown _will no longer remain as such. He let out a gasp of distress. His face contorting into horror as he imagines his pale skin being torn apart mercilessly, his human flesh being shredded to chunks and pieces, his bones are cracked and gnawed until the rich marrows spurts forth from the center ready to be sucked out as his blood gushes, flowing ceaselessly, mixing unto the darkness, smelling like iron and splattered all over, warm and so very, very red and warm and red_BIG TEETH THE BETTER TO EAT HIS MEALS WITH_red RED RED RED—_so horridly red like the red hoodHIS LYING FATHER GAVE TO HIM THAT RED REDREDREDRED—_

"…_Little boy…"_

Silence-the kind which allows him to hear almost nothing but his own breathing in and out, in and out, while his chest continuously rose and fell in perfect synchronicity. This silence however no longer stifles him. It is serene like when a man closes his eyes to sleep after a long day's work cutting woods from the forest… and because _his _voice also floats in it as well.

One by one, as sudden as he was in the state of frightened disarray moments before, his senses cleared and refocused. His trembling ceased all at once. The cold disappeared, replaced by warm air-like breath caressing his locks of white hair, his face, his neck. His soft lips parted and he breathed in the scent of mint and freshwater, tasting the odd flavors on his tongue and finding it sweet. He smiled.

"_...dear child…"_

He is not alone. Through the darkness-his every move, every miniscule shift, everything he does is being watched. Wherever he tried to look, his eyes reflected nothing but shadows. So instead he closed them, breathing deeper, relaxing more and more until he felt himself losing all tension—more and more until he feels himself falling down, letting his knees grow weak and trusting the darkness to lay him gently to the ground. Then, he felt warmer. This time though, it is solid and comforting. He feels it's large and broad, embracing his body, pressing unto him. He finds himself extremely contented and secured so he pressed back and curled, feeling and hearing gentle rumbles from deep within the warmth. He sighs in bliss.

"…_little boy…"_

He remembers. As he discerns his awareness quickly resurfacing from the murky gloom of his childhood fears now made irrational by _those gentle touches—_he remembers.

All those years back from when he was still a child no older than twelve years, all he had ever had was _him_. He did not dare go back to his little village. There was no one there to go home to anymore, not to his once beloved father, not to his friends, and especially not to the lying coward people he once smiled at and played with. They have all betrayed his trust by sending him to a place where they all know _even his own father- _that he is to die so that all of them can live in peace. Too bad though, the notion they have stuck in their thick skulls were wrong. He still lives but he understood that to them, he's already long dead, devoured into nothingness… so he did not bother to go back ever again. He did not want to be with such people much monstrous than the big blue wolf they all feared, for letting a mere unknowing little child be the sacrificial lamb so they can save themselves.

It hurt. This particular memory hurt the most, more so because of his father's betrayal.

But he knows in the deepest depths of his heart that he does not begrudge him, not anymore because Mana is still his father and somehow, he had unknowingly became the way needed for him to meet the _other half of his life._

And just by remembering _him, _all the lingering pain completely disappeared.

'_yes… just a bit more…'_

He is close, he can sense the dregs of slumber losing its hold on him and he encourages it from deep within his psyche. He wants to wake up _now _so he fought the cloud of dreams for his far more inviting reality until finally, he feels himself completely free.

He's awake.

He hesitates for but a moment and then…

"I'm here…" he speaks not yet daring to open his eyes, "and I offer myself to you…"

He says these words out loud with a slightly raspy voice, a product of a particularly long sleep and ceaselessly crying out from unending pleasure the night before until he finally fainted. The answering gruff scoff he feels more than he heard along with the hot air of a breath on his right ear made him chortle. His lips still plump from biting and kissing and _sucking _curved up into a beautiful smile as he finally cracked his eyes open. Snow white, wispy lashes fluttering up to reveal a set of silver orbs full of genuine adoration met directly with a pair of penetrating obsidian eyes.

'_These aren't black.' _He thought as he gently reached out a hand and touched that beloved face making the dark gems blink close. Indeed, these eyes he loves to gaze at so much aren't purely obsidian as he previously thought from his innocent observation all those years back, the memory adding mirth into his own pretty glacial orbs. No, his beloved's eyes are blue of the deepest, darkest shade like the evening sky in a moonless and starless night. He knows this fact from experience of course as Yuu always made it a point to look at him specially while they _made love_ and he could not, would not dare tear his eyes away.

What he always find in those dark, dark pools makes the constant pleasant warmth which had taken permanent residence from deep within his gut ever since he learned the joys of loving this beautiful creature bloom hotter, digging more into his very core just when he thought it cannot drill itself any deeper leaving him breathless. Just like now, as Yuu gazes down at him, the wealth of lustrous dark hair forever opulent curtaining everything that is not his lover from view, his naked heavy weight a comfortable cage of protection and power against the expanse of his own body.

Outside the cave from which they reside in the very center of the Dark Forest—_their _territory, the full moon shone bright and high up above the night sky. Little stars dotting the spaces all around twinkling prettily, creating a canvas of pure beauty and tranquility. Although, clouds swirl and float in the endless stretch of the heavens, it does not in any way obstruct the beauty of the Goddess in all her glory.

All these grandeur though goes unnoticed by the two creatures devotedly reaffirming their love and further strengthening their bonds under such a night. For in their eyes at this moment, just like the other moments before this, and most probably further into the coming days and nights of their bonded lives, nothing anyone can offer—not even Nature herself surpasses the sheer allure of their beloved mate.

A soft groan reverberates through the quiet cave, undeniable tension building up.

The whisper of soft sheets rubbing against rough straw floats about the darkness along with the movement of shifting limbs as the lovers accommodate each other keeping so close, entrapping their warmth.

They can feel each other's breath against their lips. Feel the heavy beating of their hearts and the heat steadily rising. The familiar musky scent of arousal-a heady mix of the forest's earthy perfume and something incredibly sweet and icy seducing their senses… Yuu's own scent merging with _Allen's _whenever the need to mate and _claim _becomes so strong it just has to manifest into _something. _

"_Allen…" _Yuu whispers.

"_Allen…" _He calls out so quietly, pressing his groin down, moving ever so slowly and letting the other feel him completely. The white haired youth had to close his eyes for a brief moment lest he feels himself burn all too fast, even more so when he felt the wet searing slide of the other's tongue against his cheek, on his ear were it probed and swirled unhurriedly, down to his slightly perspiring neck until it reached a delicate collar bone where the plot of soft skin marked by wolf-bite still stands paler and warmer than the rest of his body, the immortal brand of Yuu's territory. There he traced each and every protruding ridge with devotion. A violent shiver ran down Allen's body from the sheer sensual-gratification the small show of affection brought him. _'More.' _He thinks, "Touch me more, please… Yuu…"

Yuu's claws which were buried to the cloth-covered hay as he clutched to them on either side of Allen's head lengthened, his fangs growing slightly, itching to make contact with the smooth, pale white skin of his delicious lover—just like the night he finally marked Allen as _his _forever, his dark eyes boring down at Allen with rising intensity, watching every exquisite expression gracing his elfin face.

Allen gasps, moaning out a tiny, needy sound before sighing in lazy delight. His eyes closing once more as he reveled in the sudden inexplicable pleasure spiking up from deep within his core, slowly lulling into a dormant heat but no less carnal. He grinds up with equal leisure, savoring the sensations as his heat builds unbidden, pooling low from his gut and spreading out to his extremities, threatening to consume him completely. And he knows that he will let himself be consumed, again and again and again, because this is Yuu, the only living soul he will ever trust to bare himself open and do this most passionate of all connections with.

His beloved Yuu, his one and only mate

"_Look at me… Allen…"_ he felt every word spoken against the hot skin of his neck, already flushed like the rest of his body as a thin sheet of sweat starts to cover his naked form. Another moan escaped Allen's lips, louder and lewder than his previous when Yuu nipped the sensitive flesh where his precious scar is, accompanied by a hard thrust down below as if to reprimand him from not obeying immediately earlier. Allen bit his lips, toes curling on their accord as he felt their cocks, now completely erect and wet and _pulsing_ glide hard to each other, both hot and rubbing at the right spots. He can feel the familiar slick wetting his insides, his hole throbbing incessantly as an uncomfortable sensation bloomed from deep within causing the desire to be _scratched _and _probed_, the need to roll over and present his ass high in the air for Yuu to mount and god be _knotted _hard and good, threatens to dominate him.

Allen tried to open his wet eyes, crystalline tears forming at the corners as he panted, trying to somehow reign in his lust and failing miserably. He's already past beyond the point of caring much about anything else aside from the overflowing pleasure _eating _him wholethat when a particularly delightful swivel of the other's hips made him suddenly see stars, he feels himself come in quick spurts of white, his untouched hole clenching and unclenching to produce more slick, spreading it inside as he cried out so suddenly he did not even recognize his own vulgar moan until a moment later as he hit his first orgasm of the night. Allen blinked once, twice, his mouth still gaping open, his lungs working harder to inhale air while the pressure from his hips eased off slightly though their intimate contact still remains.

A soft snigger broke his pleasant trance and he looked up at the slightly disheveled form of his lover, luxurious hair in disarray and a damn smug leer present on his lovely face. "You enjoyed that quite well my love." Yuu's deep voice reverberated, infused with salacious mirth and Allen could do nothing but groan in slight embarrassment. Really, the things Yuu does to him…

"Whose fault do you think it is I'm like this?" Allen mumbled biting his lower lip and looking oh so adorable Yuu could not stop himself from chuckling some more before kissing him in one fell swoop. A surprised squeak came from the white haired youth turning into soft moans when the older insistently sucked, nipped and licked until Allen gave in and opened his mouth allowing Yuu to plunder inside to his heart's content, and plunder he did in the most delightful of ways.

Allen arched his spine, his arms previously lying weak at his sides slithering up to tightly embrace his lover's warm torso, his hands firmly gliding up and down the sweaty, muscular expanse of his back, his lithe legs sliding up and wrapping snugly around the other's lean waist. The tantalizing contact of Yuu's hard prick to the wet crease between Allen's firm mounds of flesh brought forth an intense mix of lust, to both of them, aching with the need for _more._ A deep, guttural growl rumbled deep from Yuu's chest as his own heat scorched up high, his nostrils flaring as the pure scent of Allen's own musk hits him hard. His balls tightened, his hips thrusting harder as precome, slick and sweat mixed into one makes every slide of skin and flesh all the more glorious. It's all so messy and utterly debauched they could not help but moan out loud in unison, never breaking the seal of their searing kiss.

Allen's own erection standing strained and flushed again pressed up keenly against Yuu's taut stomach just to alleviate a little of the consuming pleasure. He can feel the latter's muscles flex and coil with their every shift. Tears came unbidden from Allen's eyes once more as he keeps on _feeling_, taking so much and giving with equal fervor but it's still _not enough _and he feels terrible despite it all. He wants more. He wants Yuu _inside him_ _now,_ filling him full and pressing all the places that can make him fall apart completely, wants to be _plugged_ long and hard with his lover's warm essence trapped inside him.

A hiccup escaped his trembling, red lips when they finally separated for much needed air, followed by another, and another as he began to openly cry. Damn his stupid heat for making him so incredibly greedy even though he has received so much from his lover already. Damn the stupid itch growing really hot inside him with every passing second that his mate has yet to _devour him._

Allen felt miserable. to say the least

Yuu stilled all of his movements, panting heavily and looking mildly alarmed at Allen as he weep, his lovely face marred with distress. "What is wrong beloved? Are you in pain? Was I too rough?" Yuu asked quietly, softly, as if he is still talking to the little boy no older than twelve years from their past afraid of being eaten by the villagers' monster of a Guardian. Placing a warm kiss to his damp forehead, Yuu tried to gently hush his crying, licking the sweat away before placing lingering sweet kisses to the corners of his eyes, his tear-stained cheeks, his quivering chin, and finally to his swollen lips before lightly touching both their noses. Dark blue-almost black eyes filled with concern, need, and love looked intently to its pair of watery silver counter-part, imploring. An intangible iron control preventing him from doing any more than what they've already done—albeit still not much, but if Allen so wishes to discontinue and rest, then Yuu will happily oblige, anything for his dearest Allen.

Allen shook his head before looking up, eyes red-rimmed and puffy, forcing a shuddering breath off his chest as he tried to calm his frayed nerves. Yuu looking at him so endearingly, his touches soothing his over-sensitized flesh made the twinge from deep within his slowly heaving chest swell.

'_Ah. I really just…'_

"Love… you so much…"

Allen whispered softly. His trembling hands running gently up and down his lover's nape feeling the sweat-slicked strands of hair there. "Hnn… Yuu, please… I n-need…" he pleaded, voice catching, unable to continue from the tightness building in his throat.

"_Yes." _Yuu hissed back, his own throat catching as the same swell of emotions burgeons forth his own chest, making his heart ache. His eyes burning with ardor fell into half-mast as he embraced Allen tightly, tenderly kissing his forehead, "I know, Allen. I know..." He moved his head down, planting his lips unto Allen's swollen ones made salty by the tears in a soft, chaste kiss.

"_I need it too._"

Gently extracting his hold from the white haired youth, Yuu moved, rising in all four of his limbs, looming over Allen. His breathing became deeper, eyes intensely boring down at Allen 's face glowing with want. His fangs itching as he drew his lips into an almost snarl, his powerful body oozing with sensuality as the musky scent of arousal intensified. The need to claim this lovely creature already writhing beneath him multiplied into an almost uncontrollable frenzy as his beast-self slowly took over. He grit his teeth, jaw clamping shut as he tried to pacify his raging lust with the promise of _'soon' _lest he hurt his beloved Allen.

The mere sight of his lover all hot and dangerous, ready to pounce his raw strength unto him made Allen keen wantonly, his spine arching up from where he lay, wanting to feel Yuu's flesh against his own again. A loud moan burst forth his lips when a long finger finally entered him knuckle deep, his face contorting into tormented pleasure. He could only gasp and groan as he felt the single digit move in and out of him several times until it was joined by another. Both fingers slipped easily, slowly at first before catching in speed, pressing more incessantly, applying more and more pressure to his throbbing flesh. He very nearly begged Yuu again for taking too long if not for another slim digit joining the first two suddenly, the copious amount of his slick enabling swift and painless entry. The movement startled Allen for a brief moment, his hips jerking of its own accord trying to get Yuu's fingers deeper so he could reach that one special bundle of nerves. Allen whined pitifully, his hands clawing at Yuu's forearm and bicep.

_So beautiful... _Yuu thought amidst the thick haze of heat consuming his mind. He lowered his head, kissing Allen's mouth deeply, swallowing all noises, his fee hand moving to the younger's heaving chest, kneading the succulent flesh before pinching a pert nipple, making sure to abuse the sensitive nub into redness. He could feel Allen's cock weeping with come ceaselessly from where it lays trapped between their bodies. His slick spurting out every time he pulls his fingers out only to slam in again and again. It's all so hot and filthy and he needs Allen to come one more time before finally _fucking_ him with his neglected and pulsing cock because once he really does enter that tight, wet heat, he won't be able to stop himself from ravaging his mate. He has to make absolutely certain that Allen is well relaxed, loose and very much soppy on the inside for the inevitable _knotting_. Growling low as his Alpha beast reared up from the very thought, Yuu decided that Allen must come _now, _so after a particularly hard trust of his fingers, he crooked all three upwards and _pressed. _Allen's eyes widened impossibly, his pupils blown into pure silver, his back arched completely off the sweat and slick-drenched sheet as he came hard. His mouth forming into a silent scream as he panted, taking in as much breath as he could in his constricting lungs.

"Ah…nnn~ Y-Yuu… so… good…" Boneless and weak, Allen could only groan his sentiments, closing his eyes and letting the permeating cool breeze coming from outside their cave soothe his foggy senses for maybe the very first time ever since he has woken up and everything else began. He felt his lover move above him and then a sweaty, gentle palm cupping his cheek. Allen smiled, eyes still shut as he inclined his head further into the touch. What he did not expect however was the sudden, forceful invasion of Yuu's very hot and sizeable cock thrust deep into him. Allen _wailed, _his eyes snapping wide open_. _His spine almost breaking from the sudden bow-like stance it stretched into. His head falling back unconsciously exposing the long line of his pale neck for the other to nibble and bite-a clear sign of submission. "A-aahhh… Haaa...y-wha—ha… Yuu… Nn!" Allen panted hard, his own claws all lengthening and digging deep to Yuu's flesh, drawing blood as he clamped them to his waist for dear life. He felt the rush of so much hot slick bubbling from deep within his breached ass, the equally hot flesh inside quivering and pulsing as it constricted to his lover's member, trying to suck it off despite the earlier shock of being penetrated so suddenly with such a big intruder. Allen can feel Yuu's cock pulsing in return, thick, heavy and so very hard. A violent shiver of utter pleasure seized his body as all his muscles automatically relaxed into acceptance after a full minute of being strung out. His whole being long since resigned into obedience to this creature all his senses recognized as his Alpha, his mate, and his eternal lover.

"_Allen…" _Yuu snarled low and deep, dark eyes becoming pools of inescapable void boring into Allen's bright twin moons. He dipped low, his erection sliding in deeper with the slight movement causing Allen to whimper, his pale brows knitting together in both stress and delight. "_Allen…" _Yuu spoke again, his own lips a breath's away from his mate's, he dipped lower until they are almost chest to chest, an arm snaking beneath Allen's head to further cushion it as the other slithered down his groin and took hold of the rapidly hardening flesh there, stroking it gently into full attention.

"_I'm going to eat you now." _

And with that, he pulled his hips back, all the way until only the head of his member remained inside and then fucked right back in, beginning a brutal pace. Allen's head trashed from side to side, strings of moans and gasps and _sobs _streaming out his lovely mouth. Yuu did not give him the slightest chance to recover, choosing to abuse Allen's over-sensitivity to his advantage as he thrusts in and out, grinding his hips hard and deep.

"Uhg—ha… AH! Y-YUU! wai-! Nn… Oh, OH! Nnnn!" Allen could not breathe. He feels so full and used he could not even move any part of him freely aside from his head constantly thrashing from left to right from too much sensation. His arms tightly holding Yuu's body for dear life-blood stained hands and all, his legs practically useless and pleasure-numb, opening wide and quivering helplessly as his lover moves. All rational thoughts flew out from his mind as the heat burned and trampled everything, leaving him at his mate's mercy. One precise thrust of that scorching flesh had him seeing nothing but white, a broken scream tore out from his throat as Yuu perfectly hit on the tight bundle of nerves that they both love so much.

Seeing, hearing, and _feeling _the immense pleasure engulfing his beloved Allen, a predatory smile bloomed on Yuu's lips, his rows of white, sharp teeth showing as he plunged deeper, harder, _faster repeatedly _into that same spot, his hand grasping the youth's straining erection matching his rhythm. He watched in utter satisfaction as Allen writhed even more, calling out his name with his every breath punctuated by _oh please_s and _I love you_ s.

_Bewitching_

He can feel it, with the already musky air becoming heavier with the perfume of their respective heats merging into one, the quivering of that precious body dead set in holding unto him, the copious amount of both cum and slick flowing out his mate's, the throbbing and delicious clenching of the perfect flesh trapping his cock as if trying hard into milking him of his own life's essence, the _cries _rising in pitch, Allen is close. Extremely so.

And so was he.

He's going to knot Allen very, very soon and he shudders in delight. Allen knows this too so he clamped his body harder, closer to Yuu. His breathe coming in short, ragged pants. His throat feels raw and dry but he could not care less. He tried so hard to keep his eyes from closing even as tears completely not from pain fell down the corners. He wants to watch Yuu, look him directly into his deep, dark eyes as they both become undone. He wants this, both of them does, _needed _this so badly because _this _is precisely what they had become. Bonded. Mated. Companions for life.

_I give you my heart..._

"Ah… _Yuu…_" Allen breathed out, head falling back.

_"Allen…"_

_You shall never have to live alone…_

A beat

The sound of air being sucked in

_May my heart be your shelter…_

"_I love you…"_

And then, a bite.

_And my arms be your home._

"I love you."

Allen stilled, his whole body going taut, all his muscles from the scalp of his head down the ends of his toes tingling thoroughly as he came and came and _came. _His eyes blown wide open, bright and beautiful as he stared unblinking to Yuu's equally stunning blue orbs. Where his mouth is left open and gaping, teeth and fangs showing as shock after shock of white-hot pleasure run through him, Yuu's jaws were clamped shut, his mouth tightly clenched, a trail of red seeping out from both corners of his thin lips Allen belatedly realized as his own blood from where Yuu had bitten him on his throat earlier—marking him once again. He cannot even feel a sliver of sting or pain from the precious fresh wound because right at this very moment all of his being is concentrated on the swell of Yuu's knot from where they are tightly connected. Its so tight, big, and _glorious. _Allen tried to shift his lower body slightly but could only groan as he failed to do so, but when it was Yuu who did move ever so faintly to release his grip from his weakly pulsating cock, all of Allen's body followed, a moan and a plead escaping his lips.

Allen could feel all of it from inside his body so well. The heavy cock pulsing deep within him, spurting out generous amounts of semen every minute, hot and searing, filling him full even as it all threatened to leak out but he knows that is simply impossible because of the knot plugging him shut, ensuring that not a drop was lost. And to think that they will be connected like this for _an hour_. Both of them pants out their breaths, their chest heaving as the tension finally started leaving both their bodies, letting all their aching limbs relax as they wait for the knot to swell off. Now, now Allen is well and truly worn out., boneless and satisfied This is always how it is every month when the moon is full and high up above. The sex is different. Their heat spikes up intensely and they are to suffer it for _days. _A phenomena which baffled Allen the very first time he experienced it after being changed and made him guilt-ridden and extremely sad for a long time when he learned that Yuu had to endure the pain for _years _when Allen was still too young to properly copulate with him. He remembers Yuu kissing his concern off back then with pure love and joy the same way he still looks at him at present, assuring Allen that 'he helps him take most of the pain away by making love with him' and by ''making love'' he means kissing, and licking, and grinding, and sucking and—these thoughts aren't exactly helping Allen from relaxing at all so he decided to stop, opting to admiring his lover's beautiful face instead. A smile forming sweetly on his flushed face as he gently pulled Yuu's face closer to his, his tongue sticking out and lapping his own drying blood from his lover's lips.

Yuu breathed a sigh of pure contentment, nuzzling Allen's soft tuft of silver hair as he breathed in his scent. He embraces Allen fully, careful not to crush his mate with all his weight and not to move too much, the minute jerking of both their hips still locked together every now and then as he pumps more essence into Allen's hole enough of a stimulation for his overly sensitized lover. He kissed the corner of an eye as it drooped shut, lashes fluttering tantalizingly against his smooth cheek. This, he thinks is the epitome of happiness, having his lover, mate and companion within his arms, holding him close and living every single day of his rather long life with him. For all the lost years he had spent walking, prowling the face of the earth alone, not knowing anything other than survive, suffering and licking away all injuries and wounds by himself, and then moving forward again and again in order to keep on living, _existing—_repeating the cycle over and over, all for the sake of finally meeting this one person and being with this single soul that mattered, for the rest of his life, was worth all of it. The cycle of darkness ended the moment he had met the child who owned the crimson cap with snow white hair and argent eyes long ago.

**-o-**

**Epilogue**

**-o-**

Allen's tinkering laugh echoed through the cave. Hugging Yuu tighter for longer than a moment before loosening his hold, he prompted himself in a more comfortable position in the other's embrace, "Tomorrow," Allen sighs out, lifting a hand and caressing the side of his beloved's face tenderly, "you will be a full pledged big _Sir Wolf_ again." Allen giggled softly at the mention of a fragment of one of his earliest and fondest memories with Yuu, his childhood pet name to his lover of all things. Sharing his mirth, Yuu chuckled, the motion gently rocking Allen from his perch.

They are both clean and incredibly sated, wrapped in soft furs and lambs' wool, basking in the sweet afterglow of their coupling. Unable to help himself from how adorably endearing his lover always is when Allen is all contented and feeling very warm, Yuu swooped down and kissed the silver-eyed youth deeply, sucking the other's tongue into his mouth and delightedly rubbing their wet muscles together making Allen squirm, moaning brokenly. After a moment and ensuring that his lover is thoroughly weak—as weak as Allen can get after their most intensely gratifying love-making earlier—and more than satisfied, Yuu pulled back, slowly licking Allen's small canines along the way with an evil smirk on his lovely face only nullified by the loving way he looked at Allen, like he's the most precious thing in the world which is the universal truth in Yuu's case. "And you dearest, will be back to a charmingly awkward wolfling and continue to train being a savage with me." Yuu countered, smirk turning into an indulgent smile showcasing his rows of pearl-white teeth and sharp fangs.

Allen's silver eyes shone, his answering grin turning feral as he gazed at his most beloved mate. "With pleasure, always with you." A soft nip, a little peck of moist lips, and then he's cuddling closer still unto his lover's chest, skin against bare skin fitting perfectly beneath all the fluffy covers.

'_Ah. This is definitely far better than dreaming.' _Allen thought as he reflected Yuu's smile back with all the happiness and undeniable love his companion is showing him at this perfect moment—one of many which he treasures very much. He stretched his neck once more and planted a sweet, lingering kiss on Yuu's lips, the latter accepting his affection with equal sincerity.

"And Yuu?"

"Aye, love?"

"I am most certainly not awkward."

Yuu chuckled, embracing back a little tighter, reveling in the personified bliss that is Allen.

"As you say little wolf…"

**-o-**

_With this bond,_

_I give you my heart,_

_I vow from this moment forth,_

_You shall never have to live alone,_

_May my heart be your shelter,_

_And my arms be your home._

**-o-**

**Fin.**

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** HUrray for 6000+ words of smut and fluff and Yullen~ ! Sorry if I caused confusion with this chapter. Let's have a little explanation on the why's and how's here. You see, my brain refused to conjure an image of big bad wolf sexing a frail human being because NO. So I made a way for these two to shack it up without tearing anything down there and Allen ending up a crying, broken mess because I hate the thought, no matter how hot it might seem to be. This porn-of-a-sequel happened several years after the scenes in the first chapter, maybe between 8 to 10 years. Obviously, this isn't the first time they did it. *winks* Their first ever mating happened five years after the original story, the time where the _precious mark _came from.

I sort of played with the idea of reversing the were-wolf phenomena thingy for our dear resident homicidal samurai in this AU, enabling him to turn into his mostly human form during full moons and then going back into his beast form at the last day before the moon starts to wane (_thus, Wolf Yuu sexually harassi-I mean 'heavily touching' sweet little Allen in Chapter One_). Incidentally, he enters his heat when the moon is at her zenith. The same goes for Allen since Yuu has bitten him during their first mating-rabies, virus, spell, whatever ya' wanna' call it-spreading into Allen's bloodstream and changing him into a cuddly young wulf, perfect for finally making love with Sir Wolf~

As for the change in writing style, I found it beyond my amateur writing skills to describe such scenes in a sorta' "archaic" way (I dunno' what's it called) but I hope to improve.

Anyway! If you wanna' know, watching and reading Sex Pistols helped inspire me with ideas as well as Sakyo Aya's Kuroneko Kareshi no Asobitaka... with the... uhm... some of the specifics... So, yeah... ugh... so embarrassing...

I really hope you enjoyed reading this as much as I had fun (and three sleepless nights) writing it!

Good day~

* * *

><p><em>::To <strong>Natsuki <strong>and **Berry**, I owe majority of my happy days to both of you. Thank you.::_

_::**Berry**, best of luck with your original stories. They're all lovely._

_::**M. J. Frances**, my friend, sending lots of love and virtual kisses your way if you ever happen to (godforbid) see this porn of a chapter._


End file.
